<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soundcheck by aby55al (abyssa1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241190">Soundcheck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al'>aby55al (abyssa1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aby55al's phan oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Singer Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/aby55al</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's friend PJ sets him with with singer Phil. Then they have sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>aby55al's phan oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soundcheck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another band PJ?" Dan asked exasperatedly, sighing and sitting back as he sipped his Starbucks.</p><p>"Yes! This one's great, I promise. Their lead singer is really cool-"</p><p>"And let me guess, you're friends?" Dan had been through this enough times with all of PJ's "musician" friends.</p><p>"Of course. How do you think I got these exclusive tickets to their gig tonight?" PJ presented the tickets, smiling smugly. The gig was very exclusive, mostly because PJ had told the lead singer about Dan and he was very interested in the brunet.</p><p>Dan sighed loudly and sat down his drink before taking a ticket from PJ. "If they're anything like the last one, I'm leaving after sound check."</p><p>"That's fair. But I didn't know they were going to sound like that-"</p><p>"Oh you just didn't get the "extreme heavy metal hail Satan" vibes from the guy with the pink spiked hair?"</p><p>PJ crossed his arms, "No. Judging people by their appearance is rude and often wrong, Dan."</p><p>Dan rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever. They better be good this time."<br/>-<br/>Dan met PJ, Louise, and Chris outside a small cafe, and they took a cab to the venue. Dan was slightly surprised when they got let off at an abandoned pier. "Umm... Are you sure this is right?" Dan whispered, glancing around nervously at abandoned crates and equipment, casting ominous shadows in the moonlight.</p><p>"Yes Dan, it's fine. I've been here before." PJ quickly led their group to the end of the pier, where a man greeted him at the door of a warehouse.</p><p>"Tickets and password?"</p><p>"Lions." PJ flashed his ticket and motioned for the rest to do the same. Dan nervously glanced back at the man as the door closed behind them, but his face was hidden in shadow.</p><p>The inside of the warehouse was actually quite bright, lit by studio lights placed around the edges. There was a stage at the far end where a band was setting up, but other than that and the small group of friends, the large room was completely empty.</p><p>"Are we early?" Dan whispered, hearing his voice carry in the empty room.</p><p>"Nope." PJ smirked, "I said it was exclusive. I meant it."</p><p>"Oh." Dan shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around nervously. He didn't like not having a crowd. If there was a crowd he could hide, blend in. Here, there was nowhere to hide. He felt very exposed.</p><p>The band seemed to notice them, finally, and a black-haired man jumped down from the stage to greet them. "Hey PJ," he said, smiling and giving PJ a high-five. "Glad you could make it."</p><p>"Wouldn't miss it." PJ turned to introduce the group, "You know Chris and Louise, and this is Dan. Dan this is Phil Lester."</p><p>Dan smiled weakly when icy blue eyes turned his way, his heart fluttering. "Hi," he managed, barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you Dan. PJ's told me a lot about you." Phil winked and smirked before turning back to PJ. "We're ready whenever you are."</p><p>"We're so ready."</p><p>Dan was still trying to recover from Phil's wink as PJ grabbed his arm and led him to the edge of the stage. Phil jumped back on stage, flashing Dan a grin before signaling his bandmates to start playing. The first song, Dan kept his eyes down, looking at Phil's feet. Somehow he managed to dance gracefully around cords and boxes and speakers while still singing. By the second song Dan was braver, swaying to the music and checking Phil out. His black skinny jeans clung to his legs and his white shirt was slightly too short and kept pulling up, flashing pale skin every time Phil raised his arms.</p><p>Dan finally got the nerve to look at Phil's face and was surprised to find that Phil was already looking at him. Dan took a step back and stared down at his shoes, blushing. When he looked back up Phil was still looking at him, lips curved in a smile as he continued to sing.</p><p>"Something wrong Dan?" PJ asked, looking over and noticing how pink Dan had become.</p><p>"Nope," Dan muttered, watching Phil play air guitar next to his guitarist.</p><p>PJ followed his eyes and chuckled, "Are you sure? Maybe you... Have a little crush?" Dan could hear PJ smiling without even looking and he shoved at him.</p><p>"I do not."</p><p>"I don't blame you, he's very good looking. And he can sing-"</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I could totally set you up."</p><p>Dan bit his lip and thought about it. Phil was good looking. And he could sing. And Dan hadn't had a boyfriend for almost three years. "Okay fine."</p><p>"Awesome. I'm getting Danny a date."</p><p>"If you call me that again I will shove you off the pier."</p><p>As soon as the band finished playing PJ pulled Phil away from the group, talking quietly with him in a corner. Dan stood around nervously, only half pretending to talk to Louise and Chris, occupied with watching Phil and PJ. Phil had his back to Dan, so Dan couldn't see his smile when PJ told him that their plan had worked. PJ have Dan a reassuring smile over Phil's shoulder before pulling Louise and Chris into a different conversation as Phil approached Dan.</p><p>"A little fairy told me that you're free tonight. Would you like to get coffee?" Phil had his hands in his pockets, acting casual, like he asked people out every day.</p><p>Dan panicked inside before answering with a shaky, "Yes."</p><p>"Do you wanna go to a café or something? Or we could go to my place?"</p><p>His place. Phil's place. The implications had Dan biting his lip, thinking. Yes he liked this guy, but he didn't know him. But PJ did and PJ trusted him. And he was very intrigued by Phil, and the slight bulge in the front of his skinny jeans.</p><p>"Your place." Dan's hands shook slightly and he shoved them back in his pockets as Phil smiled and called a cab.</p><p>They made quiet conversation as they waited, Dan complementing Phil's performance and Phil laughing and running a hand through his hair, blushing pink. Their cab finally arrived and the ride seemed to last forever to Dan, Phil just a few inches away, staring out the window. When they stopped Phil paid the fare and led Dan up several flights of stairs before letting them into his flat.</p><p>"Sorry it's kind of messy," he apologized and began to try and organize piles of paper with lyrics and compositions scribbled on them.</p><p>"It's fine." Dan grabbed Phil's hands to stop him, "I don't mind."</p><p>"O-okay. Um- do you want a drink?" Suddenly Phil wasn't as confident as he'd been earlier, he seemed insecure.</p><p>"Not really." Dan took charge, putting his hands on Phil's shoulders, "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>Dan gently pushed Phil onto the couch, straddling him. Phil's lips were chapped and as Dan kissed him he gained his confidence back, his hands sliding down Dan's sides to push their hips together. Phil pushed Dan back, moving himself on top, grinding their hips together. He kisses Dan's neck, Dan's quiet moans urging him on as he ran his lips over the pale skin. "You okay with hickeys?"</p><p>"Fuck yes-" Dan barely had time to finish before Phil's lips are back on his neck, rougher, biting and sucking dark marks into his flesh. His hips stutter up, needing friction and Phil palms him through his jeans. "Phil," he whimpers, hands buried in Phil's hair as the other man pulls his shirt off to kiss down his chest.</p><p>Dan is painfully hard by the time Phil pulls his own shirt off and starts to undo Dan's jeans. Dan moans involuntarily as the constricting fabric is pulled off, fumbling to undo Phil's belt. Phil's hands replace his, pushing Dan back and kissing him again as Phil kicks off his jeans. Phil rolls their hips together, precum leaking into Dan's boxers.</p><p>"Do you need to stretch?" Phil mumbles in Dan's ear, still moving his hips against Dan's.</p><p>"No," Dan mutters, blushing. "I did it before your concert." Phil chuckles quietly and pulls Dan's boxers off, tossing them onto the floor, his own joining them just a second later. He takes his time entering, kissing Dan's neck to help him relax as the younger man whimpers at the intrusion. "You can move," Dan says once he's adjusted, holding onto Phil's shoulders as he begins to thrust slowly.</p><p>Phil's bigger than what Dan's used to and it's easy for him to hit Dan's prostate, Dan bucking against him as he hits it with every thrust. Dan's hair is falling into his eyes and its curling with sweat, Phil brushes it aside before latching his lips onto Dan's neck again. Dan is making the sweetest noises, whining and whimpering and pushing against Phil, trying to get more contact. Phil wraps a hand loosely around Dan's length, stroking him in rhythm with his thrusts.</p><p>"Mmm Phil- I-I'm gonna-" Dan releases on his chest and Phil's hand, panting and clenching around Phil as he fucks Dan through his high. Phil mumbles a curse before pulling out and coming on Dan's chest.</p><p>After they rest for a minute and catch their breath, Phil gets up and grabs a towel to clean up. He gently wipes Dan's chest off before grabbing a blanket and wrapping both of them in it. "Netflix?"</p><p>"Sure."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>